Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Presently known wind turbine technology has lead to rotor blades that are in general increasing in size, in order to become capable of capturing increased kinetic energy. However, as the size of a rotor blade increases, so does the weight. Such increased weight can negatively impact the performance of a rotor blade and wind turbine in general.
Further, present wind turbine technology has lead to the development of flaps and/or other suitable extensions which may be retrofitted to rotor blades. The extensions are typically formed from solid, one-piece designs, and are mounted on the rotor blades to increase the rotor blade surface area and thus increase the lift. However, such extensions add weight to the rotor blade. As blade extensions increase in size to accommodate increases in rotor blade size, the added weight of the blade extensions can negatively impact the performance of a rotor blade and wind turbine in general.
Additionally, wind turbines typically require braking systems for braking the rotor blades during certain periods in the operation of the wind turbine. However, such braking systems can, especially due to the increasing size of rotor blades, be prohibitively costly and heavy.
Thus, an improved rotor blade assembly would be advantageous. For example, a rotor blade assembly that includes an improved blade extension would be desired in the art. In particular, a rotor blade assembly that includes a blade extension having lightweight features and/or braking features would be advantageous.